Simple Hostility
by Virgofox28
Summary: The story of Pokemon and Digimon living as one in hostility. Aladar the Zangoose plans on relaxing in the sauna after a long day, but after running into an ExVeemon that needs to talk to him at the same time, he learns that a simple lie can have dangerous consequences. Slash Oneshot
**You would be surprised on how one YCH could lead to me writing this.
** **I had won this cheap YCH of my character and an ExVeemon, and I know literally nothing of Digimon, but I'm doing this thing of where whenever I get a new piece of art, I write a tiny story to go along with it. Normally these stories would be a few sentences, but this clearly isn't...  
** **I would show the picture, but it's NSFW, and I don't feel like my account being banned.**

 **Warning: Slash, Rape, and Suicide; not for the feint of heart**

 **Pokemon and Digimon aren't mine, just saying.**

 **Anyway...**

In a world where two species lived together in hostility, there is always a neutral ground. One of these "neutral ground" spots was a high school, and it contained both Pokemon and Digimon; the school was built in hopes that future generations would get along, but tensions between the two species were always high, and fights broke out very often.

But on what seemed like a normal day of hatred, some people will take things too far.

"Damn, I am so tired." Aladar said as he had walked out of his last class for the day. "Today had way too many test…"

Aladar the Green Zangoose was glad to be done, and was going to head to the Pokemon Sauna as soon as he dropped his books and bag off in his room.

"Mike, why did you have to get yourself so much detention time?" He asked to himself as he walked.

Michael was the name of his boyfriend, and had gotten himself a month of detention for some reason that he didn't want to reveal.

Aladar knew that Mike was a troublemaker, and didn't mind too much, but lately that detention time was cutting into his time to spend with his boyfriend.

Reaching his room didn't take long at all seeing how the dorms were on school grounds, so after Aladar dropped everything off and grabbed a towel, he made his way towards the Pokemon Sauna.

"Well hello there Zangoose."

Aladar nearly jumped out of his fur when a pair of large arms had grabbed him from behind.

Looking behind him, he saw a tall ExVeemon standing there, and had a towel of his own on his shoulder.

"Oh, it looks like you're heading to the Sauna." The larger male said with a grin. "Would you like to join me in the Digimon Sauna?"

"Get lost." The Zangoose replied.

Unfortunately, both the Pokemon and Digimon Saunas were located right next to each other, so Aladar wasn't going to get rid of the dragon that easily.

"Oh, I insist." The ExVeemon replied back, and pushed him into the Digimon door. "There is something that I need to talk to you about."

Aladar tried to resist, but the dragon was way larger and stronger than he was.

At this moment Aladar could have called for help, but he was the kind of person who tried his best to avoid any kind of drama. Aladar didn't really care too much about the hatred between Digimon and Pokemon, but he hated doing things against his will, and the fact that this guy just came out of nowhere and pushed him into enemy territory didn't help.

"Dude, let me go!" Aladar said as the ExVeemon dragged him into the locker area.

"Not until you hear what I say." The dragon replied with an evil grin.

The Zangoose let out a sigh.

"Okay, but please make it quick." He said and crossed his arms.

"You're boyfriend doesn't love you."

 _Huh?_

The ExVeemon wasn't bothering to be subtle, and Aladar's heart froze after hearing that.

But just because he was shocked, doesn't mean that he believed it.

"You're lying." The Zangoose replied. "There is no way. We've been going out for about three months. What makes you think that he wouldn't love me?"

The dragon just kept his grin and began removing his shirt.

"If he loved you, then why would he be fucking people behind your back?" He asked, now removing his pants. "I've been seeing him all over with other guys. You'd be surprised of things he says about you; I don't think he likes you at all."

 _Seeing… other people?_ Aladar thought, his heart now starting to hurt. _No, don't listen to him Al, he's just a cruel guy trying to trick you._

Getting annoyed by the ExVeemon's lies, Aladar turned to leave, but the dragon pulled him back before he could get any distance away.

Also, Aladar couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was pressed against ExVeemon's nearly-naked body.

"Listen to me, he called you a shrimp, and is bored of you because you don't have sex often. He says that he's only with you because he feels sorry for you, and wishes that there was a way that he could get rid of you." The larger male stated, no longer grinning and now serious. "Now I'm going to be honest with you, I really don't care about this hatred between our species, I don't want to see you get hurt by him."

Aladar tried to struggle, but both ExVeemon's words and strength were keeping him from escaping. He wanted to keep assuming that the dragon was lying, but the change of tone he had just heard was keeping him from doing that.

Tears were now starting to roll down his eyes.

"Try not to find this creepy, but I've been suspicious of this guy for a while now, and I've been watching the two of you." The dragon continued. "I wanted to tell you this because you don't deserve to be cheated on, no one does."

"But why?!" The Zangoose replied. "Why bother telling me?!"

"Because I care about you!" The ExVeemon almost shouted. "You don't think I've been watching over you because I don't care? I worried about you, and I just don't want you to get hurt from that dick you call a boyfriend!"

Aladar really wanted to defend Michael and deny the Digimon's claims, but his words were too strong.

The next thing the Zangoose knew, the dragon had wrapped his wings around him. Their faces were close, and though Aladar didn't want to, he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

 _No,_ He thought with a blush as he felt the dragon's horn touch his forehead. He tried to look away, but those red eyes were hypnotizing him, and felt very inviting. _I won't… He's lying about Michael._

Too late.

ExVeemon had pulled him into a deep, lustful kiss, and he couldn't fight back anymore.

The Digimon began tugging on Aladar's clothes, removing his shirt and pressing their chest together.

"Come on kid, let's relax together in sauna." He said and pulled away. "It's been a rough day, so let's let the steam wash away our worries."

Once again, Aladar blushed, and a wiry smile appeared on his face.

A few minutes later, Aladar and ExVeemon were sitting next to each other in the sauna box, wearing nothing but white towels around their waists. Aladar was sitting on the dragon's lap, and the dragon had his arm wrapped around him.

"My name is Kysr by the way." The ExVeemon stated after the two of them kissed again.

"Oh, hi Kysr." Aladar replied with another blush.

He then sighed.

"I'm not sure that the others are going to be too happy about the two of us." The Zangoose stated. "I mean, we're supposed to hate each other."

Kysr laughed.

"Does it really matter?" He replied. "I think it would be best if we were to forget about the others and maybe focus on each other."

That said, Kysr gave an evil grin.

"Want to see something special?" The dragon asked. "It's a little something I've been wanting to show you for quite a while now."

Before Aladar could reply, the Digimon stood up and removed the towel around his waist. Under that towel was an impressive nine-inch dragon cock that was fully erect and shiny due to the dragon being all sweaty.

Michael was bigger, but Aladar was still pretty impressed.

His arm still around Aladar, Kysr pulled him a little closer, then pointed at his throbbing cock.

"What do you say Al?" He said, grinning. "Would you like this delicious cock in your mouth? Because I would like that; I would like that a lot."

It was probably the steam and musk in the air, but Aladar was excited. Repositioning himself to where he was now in front of Kysr, the dragon sat back down and pet the head of the Zangoose sitting before him.

Taking a deep breath, Aladar took the cock in his hand and began sucking on the tip, instantly earning himself a groan from Kysr. He then began bobbing his head up and down the length, turning those groans into moans.

"Ugh, that's right boy!" The dragon moaned and placed his hand behind Aladar's head. "You suck that cock with that dirty little mouth of yours! You enjoy this don't you? You want more?"

That said, Kysr stood up, grabbed Aladar's head, and began face-fucking the Zangoose, both of them moaning as the dragon rammed his cock deep in and out of Aladar's mouth.

"Mmm, fuck, that's a nice warm mouth." The dragon continued. "I'm gonna cum into this mouth, and you're gonna drink all of it up, am I right?"

Aladar blushed as Kysr continued to thrust into his mouth. The strong musk that was radiating from the dragon was enough to make him drowsy, and he was already anticipating the dragon to cum any minute.

That moment came not soon after.

Kysr's cum shot into his mouth at an amazing pace and quantity; most of it went down his throat, but the dragon also pulled out to shoot more onto his face, glazing it.

The Zangoose needed to take a few deep breaths before doing anything else, but suddenly the wind was kicked out of him when Kysr shoved him up against the wall. At first he thought the dragon was just playing rough, but that thought went to rest when his arms were forcefully pinned behind his back.

"Agh! Kysr, that hurts!" He stated, a stray tear of pain leaving his eye.

The dragon then ripped off the towel that was around the Zangoose's waist, and used it to tie his arms behind his back.

"Kysr, what are you doing?!" He asked.

Looking into the Digimon's eyes, Aladar could tell that all the playfulness was gone, and only evil remained.

He had been tricked, there was no doubt about it.

"Okay guys, you can come out now." Kysr called.

Suddenly, four guys came out of the locker room area, guys who Aladar assumed were in hiding. There was a Growlmon, a Wargreymon, a Leomon, and a Weregarurumon, and they all had large throbbing cocks leaking pre, and evil grins on their faces.

"Took you long enough dude." The Leomon said with a stretch. "I've been waiting to fuck for a while, and was about to run out any second."

"Wha-what's going on here?" The Zangoose asked, terrified.

Kysr let out an evil chuckle, and stroked the side of Aladar's face.

"Sorry kid, but this is just something we must do." He replied. "We need to establish for all who is the dominant species, so we decided in order to do this, we would need to put on a show for everyone."

The ExVeemon then motioned his friends. The four other Digimon then went back into the locker room and came back out with some lockers, and began piling them all in front of the sauna entrance. While the others were doing that, Kysr picked up Aladar and took him back into the locker room; Aladar would have struggled or called for help, but he was too perplexed of his situation at the moment.

"Just to let you know, this is nothing personal. We just couldn't find anyone else who trusted us; and you were a fool to do that." He said, then reached into one of the lockers and pulled out a camera and laptop. "It'll be all over before you know it."

"How is this going to prove anything?" Aladar replied. "Quit while you're ahead, and I swear I won't tell anyone about this."

The four others then arrived.

"The entrance is sealed off." The Wargreymon said, then looked at him with teeth bared. "This is going to be sweet."

"If you didn't know yet kid, we're gonna be streaming how much of a slut you are all over the web." The Leomon added as they slowly got closer to him. "On the bright side, at least your boyfriend still loves you."

All four of them then laughed.

"Well, I guess we can't promise that after we're done with you." Growlmon stated.

 _Michael…_

Aladar felt really stupid and horrible for doubting his boyfriend's love. He never wanted to hate anyone, but he guessed that Digimon and Pokemon will forever be enemies.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his legs being spread, and tears began rolling down his eyes.

The Zangoose had lost all hope now, so he didn't bother to fight.

"Looks like the slut knows his place." Said Growlmon with a grin. "I guess it's a good thing; I really didn't want to break any of that pretty body you have."

Aladar was unlubed and unprepared, but it didn't take a genius to see that the Digimon didn't care.

They wanted to break and humiliate him.

"We on yet?"

"Yeah, go nuts."

That was all Kysr had to say, and Growlmon rammed his spike into the Pokemon's tight hole. He was about to scream in pain, but the werewolf had tilted his head back and stuffed his face with his massive dick, rendering the Zangoose mute save muffled gags.

The other three mons gathered to the sides of Aladar and began jerking themselves off. Kysr was holding the camera above all of the action, and the Zangoose was planning to keep his eyes closed the entire time.

The thought of people watching and cheering to this made him sick to the stomach, but he was sure that some pokemon were finding out about this too, and maybe someone from the school would find out and come to his rescue; the only problem with that though was that people would never look at him the same again.

The comment of Michael not loving him anymore that Growlmon made was coming back to him.

"Ha, what a slut." One of them said.

"Looks like he's camera shy." Another one said. "Don't you want to smile to the lovely viewers Aladar?"

Aladar let out several whines and whimpers as his body was being abused and displayed for the internet to see. The voices of the Digimon around him were getting mixed up due to the pain and stress he was enduring at the moment, so he couldn't really tell them apart.

The thrust in his tailhole were nothing pleasurable due to the lack of preparation. They weren't as bad as when Growlmon had started, but Aladar could only imagine how much blood him must be losing. His throat wasn't any better, and he was already feeling sick from the amount of musk he was tasting and smelling. A plus to this though was that he had just been face-fucked by Kysr, so at least that was something.

Kysr…

In the midst of everything, Aladar just wondered why Kysr would trick him and do such a thing. The most Aladar had ever seen at the high school was fights, but this was beyond anything he would have imagined.

The Pokemon's thoughts were interrupted when he felt one of the Digimon shout and cum on his chest. He didn't think that they were over, but he knew it was one less orgasm he had to deal with.

"Hey Growl, give the rest of us a turn, will ya?" Leomon said, and Aladar felt Growlmon's cock leave his rear, just to be replaced with another one.

Once again, Aladar wanted to scream from the sudden insertion. Leomon's cock had barbs all over it, and with lack of lube and only blood and cum, those barbs were shredding his insides.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

That came from Weregarurumon, who had just knotted the mouth of the Zangoose, nearly choking him with the cum that had been shot down his throat. Pulling out, Aladar gasped for air, and began coughing up cum.

"Finally!"

That was Wargreymon, who Aladar assumed had just taken the place of the werewolf, and was now thrusting in and out of him. His cock was thicker than the wolf's, but his didn't have a knot.

Not that it mattered much.

"Were, take the camera." Kysr said.

Aladar then felt the dragon slide underneath him, and that Leomon had pulled out of him.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" The ExVeemon whispered into his ear. "If only you were a Digimon like me…"

After those words, both Leomon and ExVeemon thrusted into Aladar, causing the Zangoose's eyes to shoot open, and many muffled screams to leave his mouth.

The pain that the Zangoose was experiencing just went from horrible to unbearable.

Being honest, Aladar had always wondered how double penetration would feel. He knew that it would probably hurt, but seeing how this was unwilling and straight-out rape, he felt like his ass was about to tear in two.

The Zangoose had stopped crying a long time ago, and could now only whimper in shame. This kind of humiliation was something that Aladar would never wish upon himself or others, and he just knew that when this was all over, he would never be the same again.

Also, as crazy as this sounded, he was actually worried about the Digimon that were raping him. Clearly they'll be expelled and go to prison, and even though they deserved it, Aladar would never wish that.

He could only blame himself for being so soft.

"We could have been mates…"

Once again, Kysr was whispering to him, which was strange because he could hear it clear as day though all the moaning and insults being thrown his way by the other Digimon.

"I always watched you from a distance." The ExVeemon continued. "We could've gotten married, got a few kids, grown old together…"

It was hard for the Pokemon to tell, but it sounded like Kysr was sad.

"If only you weren't a Pokemon! Why did you have to be born as one?! We could have been great together!"

Aladar began to cringe again as he felt the ExVeemon's thrust harden and quicken. Kysr was clearly upset about him being a Digimon and Aladar being a Pokemon, but Aladar didn't know how to feel about this.

It's not like he chose to be born as a Pokemon after all.

 _I'm sorry Kysr,_ Aladar thought for the first time in a while. _But I don't love you, I love Michael._

"Fuck, fuck. Fuck!" Leomon shouted as he shot his steamy seed into the Zangoose's rear, coating and lubing it for Kysr to follow up with his own climax.

The blue dragon sunk his teeth into Aladar's ear as he finally came, whispering words so faint that the Zangoose could barely understand.

The sound of pounding from the other room interrupted everything.

"Open up right now!" Someone shouted, and Aladar knew the voice as one of the Pokemon head advisors at the school. "Open this door right now! Aladar, can you hear me?!"

Someone had finally come.

Aladar really had no clue how long he had been in there. Sure he was paying attention to some of the things around that happened, but his thoughts had kept him from focusing on anything else, especially when Kysr whispered the things he did to him.

"Clear out guys." Kysr said. "One of the lockers has a hidden passageway out."

The other mons didn't even reply, they just bolted.

Now it was just Aladar and Kysr.

The Zangoose had no energy whatsoever to do anything, and all Kysr did was just continue laying underneath him and stroking his body.

Aladar's vision was beginning to fade due to exhaustion, and unconsciousness was in his grasp.

"I love you…" The man underneath him whispered. "Maybe someday we can be together."

Everything went black.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

The next time Aladar woke up, he was alone in a hospital room, and the machine beeping next to him clearly meant that he was alive.

"Ugh…" He groaned.

To say his body was sore would be an understatement; he was still exhausted, and his ass was still feeling the abuse from the Digimons.

The Zangoose jumped when the door to his room suddenly opened, and the two people who entered were an Audino and a Nidoking. The Audino was clearly a doctor, but the Nidoking…

Aladar began crying.

"Michael!" He cried, and the Nidoking took no time to approach and embrace his lover.

"Don't worry," The poison-type whispered. "I'm here now, no one will hurt you now."

Michael then looked at the doctor.

"Can I have a few minutes with him?" He asked, receiving a nod.

"Mike, I'm so sorry." The Zangoose sobbed into his chest.

"Don't even think about blaming yourself." The Nidoking reassured. "You are not to blame in this at all."

As much as Aladar wanted to agree, he couldn't help but feel bad still.

"Mike, am I boring to you?" He asked out of nowhere. "Do I mean anything to you?"

"What are you saying?!" Mike replied. "You are the most important person to me, and you're not boring! Why would you say that?"

Aladar took a deep breath.

He had to tell Michael what happened.

"Those Digimon told me that you didn't love me." He said, wiping away a few of his tears. "I was told that you were seeing other people. I thought this was true because you suddenly had less time to spend with me. I wanted to think that it was just because what you said, but they said that you thought I was boring because I didn't have sex often with you. So… I kinda, thought that one of them was actually looking after me this whole time."

After that, Aladar just kept stuttering on his words, so he just went back to crying in the Nidoking's chest.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No Al, I'm sorry." He replied. "If anything, this is my fault."

The Zangoose wiped his tears away again, and waited for his boyfriend to continue.

"Truth be told, I was lying to you." Michael stated. "I was actually taking up a job after school, and it was to raise some money to take you out on some dates."

"Mike…"

"I was actually feeling like the boring one." He continued. "You've done a lot for me even since we met, and I really wanted to pay you back for that. If only I hadn't assumed what I did and didn't waste my time with all of this, this probably wouldn't have happened."

The Nidoking then lightly kissed Aladar on the forehead.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing that all of this was pretty much a giant misunderstanding was kind of funny, and Aladar let out a smile.

"Don't worry about it." The Zangoose replied and kissed Michael's cheek. "I'm just glad that you still love me; and don't worry, I love you too."

Both of them just let out sighs of relief, and continued to embrace each other.

There was then another knock on the door, and this time a Tyrantrum walked in.

It was the school Pokemon principal.

"I see you're awake now Al." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, but I'll live." Aladar replied.

"Michael, did you tell him what happened while he was out?" The Dragon asked.

Michael shook his head.

"The school is being torn down." The poison-type stated. "There was a huge uproar in the city, and Pokemon and Digimon all over are at each other's necks about it. Some riots broke out to find the ones who hurt you, and this resulted in an abundance of fighting everywhere."

"Did anyone catch those guys who fled?" Aladar asked.

"No, only one of them was found, and he was dead by the time we got into your room." Tyrantrum answered. "He was lying underneath you, and it seems that he had slit his own throat with a knife."

Suddenly Aladar felt sick again.

 _Kysr…_

Despite everything, Aladar couldn't help but feel sorry for the ExVeemon. He could have guessed that Kysr probably wasn't the one who organized the whole rape thing, but wanted to take part in it to just tell him what he truly felt.

And now he was dead.

"You alright Al?" Michael asked?

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Tyrantrum also asked.

The Zangoose then let out a sigh.

"No, not really." He lied. "I just think it's kinda stupid on how far some people would go to prove superiority by belittling others."

In reality, Kysr took his life because he knew that no one would accept that fact that he loved someone of an enemy species. Though Aladar didn't feel the same way that Kysr felt about him, he did lose someone who could've been a fighter for peace between Pokemon and Digimon.

"I'll be fine." The Zangoose said with a yawn. "I think I need some more rest; I'm really tired."

"Alright, we'll be taking our leave now." Tyrantrum said and motioned Michael to follow.

"I left your phone next to your bed." The Nidoking stated. "Call me later."

With a nod, the two left, and Aladar pulled the bed covers back over him and looked at the moon.

 _I'll never forget you Kysr. You're a good man, and I hope you find love, wherever you are._

Sleep came moments after.

 **So yeah, that happened.  
I'm just saying, I hope that Pokemon S/M has a blue dragon with white wings (one that isn't a ball of clouds), then I can have my own Kysr. (Yes I could look at all the 'Leaks' that are out, but I prefer to avoid them)**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


End file.
